1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a liquid-crystalline polyester resin composition preferable for the production of a reflecting plate and a liquid-crystalline polyester resin composition obtained by the production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to light reflecting plates used in, for example, LED (light-emitting diode) light-emitting devices, various studies are being made concerning many resin reflecting plates from the viewpoint of processability and light-weight characteristics. As such a resin for producing a reflecting plate made of a resin, a liquid-crystalline polyester resin composition containing a filler (hereinafter referred to as “high-reflectance filler”, according to the case) capable of imparting high reflectance to the reflecting plate and a liquid-crystalline polyester has been attracted attentions. This reason is that the liquid-crystalline polyester has excellent characteristics, such as high heat resistance and thin-wall processability required for the production of a reflecting plate. For example, JP-A No. 2007-320996 proposes a liquid-crystalline polyester resin composition obtained by formulating titanium oxide and a blue colorant to a liquid-crystalline polyester and discloses that a molded article obtained using this resin composition has high reflectance and high whiteness and is therefore preferable as reflecting plates used in the vicinity of a light source.